Same Stitch
Same Stitch is the fifth and final episode of Batman: The Enemy Within. The episode follows Bruce Wayne/Batman as he confronts the Joker, a friend who has now become either a vigilante with a twisted sense of justice or a criminal seeking revenge upon him. The episode was released on March 27th, 2018. Plot Depending on whether "John Doe" becomes a vigilante or criminal, the episode will play out in the following ways. Vigilante Joker=The episode begins as "John Doe" tries to contact Bruce, several weeks after his assistance in Harley Quinn's capture. Having been forced underground by Waller, John reveals how he has been organizing a crusade to bring her and the Agency to justice. Promising to see Bruce once again, he sends his followers to Riddler's lair and attract the Agency's attention. Several hours later, Batman arrives to investigate the area, after hearing reports of the Agency having a possible lead on John's location. After slipping past agents present at the sight, he stops one of them from executing one of the gang members. With his presence known, the agents accuse Batman of helping John escape and preventing the cause of justice. Firing upon him with their stun pistols, they incapacitate the vigilante, only for one of them to have their gun knocked out of their hands by a steel object. Within seconds, John arrives, now dressed as a clown, and attacks them. Helping Batman up, the two battle the agents, easily defeating them. Introducing Batman to his gang members, John reveals that he is now using another name for his exploits: "the Joker". As they discuss his methods, they fail to notice one of the agents calling the Agency to summon an asset in. Moments later, a helicopter drops of a metal crate, which opens up to reveal Bane. Noticing that he seems more powerful than usual, Joker tells his follows to flee whilst he and Batman fight the former Pact member. Engaging Bane, the two learn that Waller has enhanced Venom and are overpowered by the criminal. After Bane kills either one of Joker's gang members, the agent controlling him or both, Batman and Joker are able to defeat him by either ramming him with the latter's car or dropping a disused smokestack on him. As Bane tries to flee, he reveals that Waller has accused Joker of murdering Riddler, causing the new vigilante to lose control and attack him. After Batman subdues him, Joker begins to suspect that she is actually responsible and has pinned the blame on him. As more agents converge on their position, Batman calls Alfred to get medical aid for his injuries and the two flee the scene. Arriving in an alleyway, Alfred arrives in the Batmobile and is introduced to Joker. Receiving a medical kit from the butler, Bruce treats his injuries whilst Joker converses with him. After patching his injuries, he is contacted by Waller, who demands he hands over Joker and the LOTUS virus in two hours and threatens to reveal his identity if he doesn't do so. After she hangs up, Bruce decides to destroy the virus and asks Joker to hand it over. Though he considers using it to kill her, Joker ultimately agrees to hand it over and, using a compartment in the Batmobile, destroy it. Knowing that they cannot take Waller head on, Bruce decides to retrieve blackmail on her. Deciding to contact Iman Avesta, he and Joker head off to the GCPD headquarters to meet with her. Arriving on the rooftop, Batman tells Joker to hide and finds Iman talking on the phone to someone. Making his presence known to her, she hands over a file she has complied of all of Waller's illegal actions. The document reveals that she is responsible for SANCTUS's survival, as well as cover ups of her illegal operations and Riddler's true identity. After finishing his investigation of the document, he gives some advice on what she should do. As Iman leaves, they discover that Waller has been present and aware of their meeting. Scolding Avesta for her actions, Waller accuses Batman for crossing the line and breaking his rules and demands he hands over the virus. He reveals that he has destroyed it and learns that she is using former members of the Pact as assets of the Agency. Revealing the members of the team, including Bane, Quinn and Catwoman, Waller tries to threaten him into surrendering, only for him to send the document complied by Avesta. Fearing what would happen if the information was made public, she agrees to leave Gotham, though Batman can make an additional demand for her to either release Catwoman (who has been captured during the raid), send Quinn and Bane to trial, or let Avesta leave without legal action. If any of these demands are made, Waller will promise to go through with the demand, if Batman hands over Joker. As the meeting draws to a close, Joker makes his presence known and scolds Batman, for either not going far enough or betraying him. Accusing Waller of Riddler's murder, he attacks her when she denies her involvement, causing her to order her team to attack him. In order to protect both sides, Batman is forced to join the fight and battles Bane, Quinn and Catwoman, whilst also stopping Joker from attacking Waller. Eventually, the Agency arrive and overwhelm the two, cornering them on the roof. With no other alternative, Joker throws two bombs into the crowd. Unwilling to let them harm others, Batman chases after and throws one of the bombs out of range, though is caught in the blast of the second. Thrown through a hole created by the blast, Batman is knocked out after becoming non-fatally impaled on a loose iron grid. During the time he is out, Joker captures Waller and escapes the scene, with the Agency chasing after him. Upon regaining consciousness, Batman, with help from either Catwoman or Iman (depending on which bomb he chose to go after), is helped off the rod and calls the Batmobile to take him back to the Batcave. As he and the ally leave the scene, he once again loses consciousness, due to blood loss. Awakening in the Batcave, Bruce finds himself in the medical bay, being treated to by Alfred. Sharing a joke, Alfred tells him about the severity of his injuries and reveals that Joker's actions have caused panic across Gotham, bring up news feed about what has happened. Listening to the feeds, Bruce learns that Waller has been kidnapped by Joker and that he successfully lost the Agency during a high speed chase across the city. Knowing he is responsible for his actions, he decides to find the new vigilante and rescue Waller, knowing that her life is in danger. After being helped off the operating table by Alfred, Bruce makes his way to the Batcomputer to locate Joker. If he chose to reveal his identity to Tiffany, he learns from Alfred that she wants to help him in the field as his partner. Investigating Joker's possible locations for where Joker is hiding, Bruce learns that a number of areas significant to him have not been visited in a long time, for various reasons. Deciding to investigate where the two fought the Agency and Bane, he leaves to investigate as Batman. If Tiffany has learnt his identity, she will insist that she accompanies him, revealing her costume and a new drone she has designed. However, if Bruce asks her to stay behind and help him from the Batcave, she will agree, but give him her drone to help him investigate the scene. As Bruce suits up and leaves, Alfred gives some painkillers for him to take. Arriving on the scene, Batman meets Det. Montoya, who reveals that the crime scene is neutral ground between the Agency and GCPD, due to Waller's kidnapping and Gordon's firing. Meeting with the former commissioner, the two enter the scene to investigate it. If Tiffany has joined the Agency, she will also meet with Batman and help his investigation. With Gordon and Tiffany's help, they are able to find evidence pointing to his location, Ace Chemicals. After this discover, they are confronted by Harley Quinn, who has been granted Special Agent rights temporarily until Waller is found. When Batman refuses to give her information, she orders a helicopter to attack him and the GCPD, though is subdued by the vigilante and his allies. After Gordon arrests Quinn, Batman leaves to find Joker and rescue Waller. Upon arriving, Batman finds Joker and Waller in the main mixing chamber, where he is forcing her to confess her crimes and recording them. As Batman tries to get Joker to release her, he begins to doubt his stance against crime and the methods that he uses to achieve these. Once again trying to get Waller to confess to Riddler's murder, Joker tries to kill her, only for Batman to stop him. Fleeing to another area of the building, Joker orders his gang to hold off Batman, only for the vigilante to easily defeat the group. Chasing after him, Batman confront Joker, who threatens to kill Waller unless she confesses. However, Tiffany, having either followed Batman or accompanied him, arrives and reveals that she is Riddler's killer, revealing evidence to support her claim. Angered that Batman would defend her, Joker attacks her, only for Batman to stand in his way. As he finally loses the last of his sanity, Waller tackles the new vigilante off the railing, only for Batman to catch him before he falls into a vat of chemicals. As Joker attempts to escape, Batman chases after him, though his injuries finally being to take their toll. As the Agency arrives, Joker kills the Agents and embraces the path of a criminal. With no other choice, Batman is forced to fight him across the chemical plant, eventually cornering him in one of the control rooms. After a brutal fight, he defeats Joker. Admitting that he knows that Bruce used him to get close to the Pact, Joker asks him whether he considered him a friend. Regardless of the answer, the two fall unconscious and are found by either the Agency or GCPD. Regaining consciousness in the back of an ambulance, Batman finds Waller and Gordon sharing a cigarette break together. Asking the former commissioner to leave them alone, Waller tells him that the deal they reached still stands and that the Agency are leaving Gotham. She also follows through with the demand he made, should he ask her for the favor. Revealing that she will not be taking action against Tiffany, Waller finishes her conversation with Batman, which either results in her promising to work with him again, an argument over their actions or the vigilante leaving to return home. If the former options take place, Batman briefly talks with Gordon and gives him advice on what he should do. |-|Villain Joker=Several weeks after their attack on the Gotham Bridge, "John Doe" and Harley Quinn contact Bruce. Berating him for his actions, John reveals that they are working together to get revenge on him and that they have big plans for Gotham. Some time later, Detective Harvey Bullock investigates a stolen van near Gotham Cathedral. During the investigation, he is found by a group of criminals in clown masks, who attack him. Several hours later, Batman is called to the scene by Renee Montoya to investigate a possible trap. Finding Bullock tied up in the back of the van, he investigates him with his cowl's x-ray lenses, finding an object hidden in his torso. Believing it to be a bomb, Batman tells officers to get away whilst he extracts the item. Upon doing so, he finds the object was actually a jack-in-the-box and tells them it's safe to cut Bullock down. Some time later, Batman is met by Gordon, who has also been present. Telling the vigilante about his firing, the former commissioner reveals his disillusionment with the vigilante's war on crime and leaves, promising to help set things right. Learning that Bullock has called for him, Batman learns about his investigation and that John Doe has been involved. Directed to a crate full of weapons, Batman finds an order from Regina Zellerbach, leading to him deciding to confront her. Arriving at Wayne Enterprises the next morning, Bruce finds Regina in the midst of a meeting with the rest of the board, specifically about his association to John and Harley. Confronting her with the document, he learns that she is not responsible and that he has walked into a trap set up by the two. As a Wayne Enterprises mole reveals themselves, Harley and a group of henchmen arrive, taking the board hostage. Threatening to harm his employees unless he cooperates, Harley reveals John, who has now abandoned his previous identity for another: the Joker. Revealing a dispenser full of the LOTUS virus, the criminals put on gas masks, forcing one onto Bruce, and release the bioweapon, killing the entire board. As Harley makes a demands video, Joker challenges Bruce to stop him and leaves, letting Harley knock him unconscious. Upon awakening, Bruce finds that the duo have released the virus through Wayne Enterprises, killing his entire staff. Retrieving a handkerchief left by Joker, he makes his way to Lucius' lab to investigate it. If he revealed his identity to Tiffany, he learns that she has also survived and is helped by her down to the lab. After contacting Alfred, they set up a connection to the Batcomputer and Bruce analyses the fabric, realizing that Joker has left a clue to one of the bomb's locations. Using the evidence, he learns that there is one set up in Divinity Church, where he met him during Lucius' funeral. Suiting up as Batman, Bruce leaves to find and disarm the bomb. If Tiffany is present, she will give him a drone to help investigate and promises to assist from the lab. As he makes his way to the church, Batman is contacted by Waller, who reveals that Joker's actions have caused mass panic through the city. After he tells her the location of the bomb, she promises to send help, despite the Agency being stretch thin. Arriving at the church, Batman tells patrons to evacuate, with Agent Avesta arriving on the scene to help. If Tiffany joined the Agency, she will also arrive to help and gives him access to her drone. Using Tiffany's drone, Batman finds the bomb and is able to disarm it in time. Finding a message from Joker, he comfort Iman, who's regretting her destruction of Riddler's blood, and is contacted by Gordon, who claims to have found Joker at Ace Chemicals. Arriving at the scene, Batman either finds Gordon outside the chemical plant and is lead in to capture Joker, or finds him unconscious in one of the storage areas. During the investigation, he is set upon by Joker's men and forced to fight them. As he is subdued, Gordon tries to help him, only for one of the goons to attack him. Moments later, Joker arrives, kills the man who has attacked the former Commissioner, and gives him a map of all the bomb locations. Revealing his betrayal to Batman, Gordon leaves to give it to the GCPD, only for Joker to betray him by shooting him through his knees. As Batman tries to break out of the goons' grip, Joker bluffs that the bombs are remotely timed and tells him that revealing it to Harley may result in her setting them off early. After he notices a brief act of "John Doe", Batman is knocked out by Joker and taken to the Bonus Brothers Carnival. Upon awakening, Bruce finds himself handcuffed to a ride and outside of his Batsuit, instead dressed in a business suit. As he travels through a tunnel, he hears Joker offering someone to be set free, but that he will be trapped if they do. Upon arriving, he finds it was Selina and that she has chosen to leave him behind, only for Joker to reveal it was a trick. Leaving them to discuss the decision, Bruce learns her reasons why and escapes his handcuffs. Finding that the room is a puzzle set up by Joker, he works with Selina to retrieve a key, during which he is given a decision on whether to trust her or not. Regardless, they eventually leave the room, though their relationship can change depending on the decision. Forced to crawl through a tunnel full of sharp objects, Bruce and Selina arrive in another puzzle room. Finding a chest full of suspects, they are forced to determine who was responsible for a series of murders, including Bruce's parents, Lucius Fox, Riddler, and "John Doe". After solving the puzzle, they realize that Riddler's murder has not been matched, only to realize there is someone trapped in a coffin within the room. Opening it, they find Tiffany, who has also been captured by Joker, and a sticker with her face on it. They quickly realizes that Tiffany murdered Riddler and Selina attacks her, only to relent when she learns that she's Lucius' daughter. Beckoned into another room by Joker, Bruce is asked whether they will talk about it afterwards. Arriving in the entrance of the carnival's funhouse, they discover Joker, Harley and their men have prepared a "family meal" for them to enjoy, who force them to cooperate. Restrained to their chairs, Bruce and the others are attacked and abused by the group, during which Alfred arrives. Unveiling a LOTUS dispenser, Harley prepares to release the virus, hoping to use the survivor's blood to synthesize a safe version of the virus. However, Joker stops her, suggesting that the group play a game of "Never Have I Ever". Forcing the group to reveal deeds that they have done, Bruce and Tiffany secretly work together to break free of their restraints. As the game comes to an end, Bruce is able to stop Harley from releasing LOTUS by revealing either Joker's obsession with him or his deal with Gordon. Angered at the betrayal, Quinn attacks him, giving Bruce enough time to defuse the bomb. After releasing his allies, Bruce is forced to battle Joker and Harley alone, as Alfred and Tiffany try to escape and Selina is subdued by her shock collar. Eventually freeing Kyle, Bruce and Selina fight two whilst Tiffany and Alfred leave to inform the GCPD. Working together, they defeat Harley, whilst Joker flees the scene. Leaving Selina to keep Quinn at bay, Bruce chases the criminal to another part the carnival. Eventually cornering him, Bruce listens as Joker proclaims himself to be the "villain of his dreams" and fight the criminal. Pushed over the edge by his actions, he defeats the criminal and beats him. As Joker loses consciousness, Bruce realizes that he is dying and tries to revive him, using a Bat-Stunner smuggled in by Alfred as a defibrillator. Surprised that he would still save him, despite everything he's done, Joker reminisces about their time together and asks Bruce whether he enjoyed it. Regardless of what Bruce says, Joker then stabs him in the side, telling him to either remember their time together or how he will always be the knife in his side. The two then lose consciousness and are later found by either the GCPD or the Agency. Upon awakening, Bruce finds himself in the back of an ambulance and in Waller's presence. Contempt with his actions, Waller promises not to reveal his identity and, if he enquires, updates on Gordon, Selina and Avesta's conditions, as well as the opportunity to affect their futures. Regardless of whether he choses to do so or not, she reveals that the Agency is leaving Gotham and tells him that she can arrest Tiffany for her crime. Regardless of whether he tells her to do so or not, she leaves with her agents, promising to see him again. After the meeting with Waller, Bruce leaves to return home and recover from his injuries. Depending on whether Tiffany either joined the Agency or Batman's crusade, the following possibilities will happen. If he has confronted the villain Joker and asked for Waller to arrest her, neither of these situations will take place. Don't tell her outcome=Receiving her evacuation point from the Agency, Batman reviews footage of Riddler's murder to confirm Tiffany's guilt. Identifying her as the shooter, he watches as a helicopter arrives to pick her up and she goes to leave the city. If the vigilante Joker was fought, she will have an injury on her hand from his attack. Making his presence known, Batman confronts Tiffany on the crime, only to learn that she sees it as justified, believing prison would have not been able to hold him. She also confronts him on his responsibility in her father's death and ask him whether he regrets his actions. Regardless of what is said, Tiffany leaves the city in the helicopter, with Batman leaving some departing words for her. After it leaves, he is contacted by Alfred, who asks him to return to Wayne Manor. |-|Tell her outcome=Receiving her location from the Agency, Batman reviews footage of Riddler's murder to confirm Tiffany's guilt. Identifying her as the shooter, he watches as her drone flies overhead and finds her sitting on the side of the building. If the vigilante Joker was fought, she will have an injury on her hand from his attack. Making his presence known, Batman confronts Tiffany on why she hadn't revealed her guilt to him and her reasons why she did so. Relieved from the secret's reveal, she tells Bruce how her father's murder had broken her family and that she'd been angry at the time. Regretting her actions, Tiffany asks him what he plans to do. If Bruce decides to hand her over to the authorities or remains silent, Tiffany flees, using her drone to fly in the air. Leaving some parting words to Bruce, she then goes on the run, leaving the life of vigilantism behind. If Bruce decides to give her a second chance, he offers to train her and let her continue to work for him. Accepting his offer, the two fly over the city as partners. Returning to Wayne Manor, Bruce finds Alfred in the parlor, having packed his things into a suitcase. Having decided to leave the life of vigilantism behind, Alfred reveals that he will be leaving his employ, believing that they are responsible for "John Doe's" transformation into the Joker. Telling Bruce that he is going down the same self-destructive path as his father, he then reveals that his tremors have ceased since he chose to leave Batman's operations. As Alfred leaves, Bruce has the opportunity to either let him leave to continue as Batman or give up the life of vigilantism so he can stay. The episode ends with Bruce either leaving to attend to a matter as Batman or promising to give up the life as the vigilante, embracing Alfred whilst the Batsignal is turned off. Depending on the Joker created, the post credits scene will play in the following ways. Vigilante Joker=Returned to Arkham Asylum, Joker sits alone in his cell, looking sad. If Bruce told him that he was his friend, he learns that he has a visitor, only to find out it is non-other than Bruce. However, if he wasn't, Joker will notice Batman from his cell's window. The Dark Knight is standing on top of Arkham Asylum's roof and is watching Joker to ensure that he won't ever leave his cell again. If the player decided to give up being Batman, Joker will only see the Batsignal turning off instead. Depending on the choice, Joker will promise to face Batman again soon by saying that nothing will keep enemies like them apart and then starts laughing maniacally but if Bruce gave up being Batman, Joker will be angry and disappointed to see that the Dark Knight will not show up, and will break a photo of the two of them in anger. |-|Villain Joker=Returned to Arkham Asylum, Joker sits alone in his cell, humming to himself and picking up a doll of Bruce. If Bruce admitted that he had fun, he pretends that the billionaire has come to visit him and applies lipstick. However, if he told him he regretted meeting him, Joker sets it on fire, promising to see him again soon. Regardless, he laughs manically whilst looking at the doll. Cast * Troy Baker as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Anthony Ingruber as "John Doe"/The Joker * Enn Reitel as Alfred Pennyworth * Debra Wilson as Amanda Waller, Agency Female * Emily O'Brien as Iman Avesta * Valarie Rae Miller as Tiffany Fox * Laura Post as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, GCPD #2 * J.B. Blanc as Bane * Laura Bailey as Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Executive #1 * Keith Szarabajka as Harvey Bullock, Receptionist, Civilian #1 * Murphy Guyer as James Gordon * Lorri Holt as Regina Zellerbach * Sumalee Montano as Renee Montoya * John Eric Bentley as Roger Harrison, Big Clown, Executive #2 * Dave B. Mitchell as Willy Deever, Generic Male * Kari Wahlgren as Agency Female #1, Civilian #2, Clown #1, Newscaster #1 * Kirk Thornton as Frank Dumfree, Agency Male, Minister, Newscaster #3 * Wally Wingert as Aide, Agency Male #1, Goon #1, Newscaster #2 Gallery Vigilante Joker.jpg|Batman and the Joker Batman & Joker.jpg|Batman and Joker in the Batmobile Suicide Squad Telltale.jpg|Amanda Waller and the Pact Bruce, Tiffany and Alfred.jpg|Bruce and his allies Vigilante Joker2.jpg|Vigilante Joker at Ace Chemicals Joker in Wayne Enterprises.jpg|Villainous Joker The Joker takes Wayne Enterprises.jpg|Joker takes Wayne Enterprises hostage Batman and Tiffany.jpg|Batman and Special Agent Tiffany Fox Batman vs Joker Thugs.jpg|Batman vs Joker's men Batman vs Joker (Telltale).jpg|Batman vs Joker Bruce & Selina (Enemy Within).jpg|Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle confront Joker and Harley Trivia *The 'Vigilante Joker' scenario makes reference to the names "Birdman" and "Hawkman", the former being used as a name for various Batman parodies and the latter being an existing superhero in DC Comics. *The fight between Bruce, Selina, Joker and Harley Quinn in the 'Villain Joker' scenario contains specific references to Batman media: **The record played during the fight is from the opera Mefistofele, the opera briefly appearing in the film Batman Begins. ** If Bruce and Selina are on good terms, they will quote their bar fight in the episode Children of Arkham. *The title of this episode refers to how the Joker will stop at nothing to attract the attention of Bruce Wayne or Batman. Category:Batman: The Telltale Series Episodes